Superman
by yello13
Summary: Pre-Father's Day Fic Parker reflects her feelings towards her family in a odd way. Chapter two is up the team gives Nate presents before breakfast but Parker's is the one that convinces him that maybe just maybe this Father's Day wouldn't be so bad.
1. His Civilian

Nate walked in his room after a long day of drinking his sorrows away. It was Father's Day, the day that reminded him that he was no longer a father but a failure. He cut on his bedroom light to find a white construction piece of paper on his bed. He quickly grabbed it thinking it could be something of great importance. Afraid that it might be a threat he quickly turned it over.

He looked dead at it and was startled when he realized it was a picture. On the picture was a green guy with extra big muscles labeled on top in red was the name Eliot. To the right of Eliot was a robot with bunches of items attached to it but with a big brain in a jar for a head. Above the robots head was the name Alec. To the very left was Superwoman drawn with very big eyelashes and eyes. Superwoman was holding on to Superman's hand. He didn't even have to look at the heading to know it was Sophie. Finally in the middle of the page was Superman holding a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Above Superman was his name in bright blue letters. Nate. He stared dead ahead at the bottom headings that were written on the Page.

**My Family—My Heroes**

**-Happy Father's Day **

**-Your Civilian Parker**

Nate couldn't stop smiling as he searched for a frame. When he found one he carefully placed the crumpled up page in the frame, making sure it was secure there. He then quickly walked to his desk and picked up a familiar picture that brought back many memories. He then looked at them both. The one Sam gave him and the other. He then found himself laughing just laughing in pure joy. He realized he had messed up. He messed up many times and even he had destroyed one family, a family that could never be replaced. He had made a new family, a family of diamonds in the rough but, just after a little bit of sparkling and shining he had made a fortune. A true fortune that couldn't be stolen. Especially when his princess couldn't be stolen from.


	2. His Sidekicks

**A/N Hey guys I wanted to take some time out to write another Father's day story because it's father's day and because I have no father to celebrate with other than God, I thought I would share with you. I was very glad to see how many people favorite my other little story and that you enjoyed it so here is another one of the many I will be writing today. (Maybe, if I don't get tired I will post all of them today.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything in italics is from the book Hannah's List by Debbie Macomber. It is a really good book, I haven't finished reading it yet but it is good so check it out. **

Nate woke up already dreading the day. It was Father's Day which meant it was Failure's Day. That is what he called today, Failure's day. Today was a poignant reminder of what he failed to do a great job at, being a father. It didn't matter that he had exceeded successfully at almost everything he put forth effort in; it didn't matter that he gave his all when trying to save his son; it didn't matter because he still failed and Sam is still dead.

He went to the bathroom to splash water at his face in an attempt to clear his red eyes. They were red and rheumy, the result of his late night drinking ritual that ended whenever sleep became a necessity. He didn't bother to brush his teeth and just walked down the stairs ignoring the wonderful aromas that he neglected to realize filled his house. He didn't have to look at the mirror to know his hair was a mess, so he didn't and he then walked down the stairs.

When he walked down the stairs he was welcomed by the sound of sizzling as he watched Eliot flip the pancakes and then an amulet. Alec was on his computer typing away almost aimlessly as he seemed totally relax, and peacefully, taking periodic swings at his orange soda. When he silently took another stepped into the naturally lit room he flinched automatically as the aftershock of his overnight ritual took its toll. When he looked to the left he was fully awakened by the beautiful more of an adorable scene.

To the left was Sophie whose face was enlightened by the natural light coming from the window. She was not dressed up much but was wearing a pair of faded black Denim skinny jeans and a white tang top that you could see under her unbuttoned purple and black plaid shirt. He her hair was laying out in a long style not short, the way that she sometimes wore it, he liked it long. Her makeup was more natural only consisting of only the basic foundation, lip gloss and a small amount of mascara. Parker was also simple even though she was not dressed in her usual attire. She also wore black faded denim pants but for a shirt she wore a Burberry London floral print camisole. Parker didn't often wear makeup unless it was the result of a con but today she was wearing a touch of blush to compliment and enlighten her pale skin, on her lips was a sparkly yet settle flurry of light pink glittery lip gloss, and on her eyes laid a golden shade and mascara. Instead of the straight natural style of her hair she had curls that bounced with her every move and by being complimented beautifully by the sun's light caused her gold locks to shine.

Although both of the women looked beautiful and well thought out it was the scene before him that retrieved a slight feeling of happiness and brought it out in a slight drunken grin. While Sophie was on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, Parker was on the floor crisscross applesauce on the floor listening very attentively to the words being spoken elegantly out of Sophie's mouth. She was reading from a book called "Hannah's List" it was a book she had neglected to read since there was an ongoing request of cons and those type of things just couldn't be neglected. Now she was sharing with Parker because the girl wasn't much interested in much but fairy tales so Sophie was trying to brighten her horizon. Parker was looking quite angry mixed with a petty pout of misunderstanding as she listened.

Sophie constructed her voice to something soft and full of own self-pity and sympathy as she read the next couple of lines. "_I have only one final request of you, my darling, and I hope you will honor it. What I want, what I need from you, is this, my dearest love. I want you to marry again."_

Nate watched as Parker's hand shot up like a school girl waiting anxiously for her to be called.

"Yes Parker?" She asked in a way that sounded like she was speaking to a small child and in many ways she was.

"Why would she do that? That's….That's he is still not over her death, that's very mean!" She said as she poked her lips out and tilted her head thinking quickly for an answer.

"Listen and you'll find out Parker." She said patiently but you could tell she wanted to start again as her interest was aroused also.

"But…" Parker childishly tried to defend but, was interrupted

"Parker listen" Sophie cut off.

"Ok" Parker replied back still thinking but also still attentive as Sophie swayed her voice back over to sympathetic.

"_I can see you shaking your head, insisting it isn't possible. Michael, I know you. I can almost hear your protest. But this is important, so please, please listen. Loving another woman won't diminish the love we had. Nor does it mean you'll love me any less. I will always be a part of you and you will remain a part of me." Sophie looked up at Nate for a second as if to acknowledge his presence_

"_The thing you must remember is that my life's journey is over. _

_Yours isn't._

_You have a lot of living left to do and I don't want you to waste another moment grieving for me. You made me completely happy, and you'll make another woman equally so."_

"Oh" Parker said while stretching out a yawn like a feline after a cat nap. "That's pretty good advice for a dead person"

"Yes Parker, yes it is." She said while placing a bookmark in the book then closing it. "Come on Parker, I think if we keep Eliot waiting any longer he will explode." She said looking at Eliot who was trying to wait with patience but when preparing such a meal all he wanted to do was dig into it, with his family.

"OK" she hopped up cheerfully causing her golden locks to bounce beautiful when she walked in her yellow high heels that anyone could bet Sophie made her wear.

So they rounded about sitting at the table in places you could've sworn looked assigned. It is a six seat table, two on each side then one on each end. The Table was assorted in a purple and brown design. With brown vases holding pink and white flowers and purple napkins set on top a very light purple almost white cloth. The design was homey and warm especially with the warm suns light shining into the dining room and resting upon all of them. The team filled up both of the side seats leaving only one place for Nate to sit, in the middle, where the man and leader of the house sit.

Nate saw that at the corner of his eye Sophie gave a wink as a signal, then Alec seemed to press something and suddenly music was on. In the swift second that it took Nate to look at what Alec was doing Eliot had disappeared then after a minute reappeared. This time with 2 beautifully wrapped boxes and 1 abstract one with a couple of cards in hand. When he finally looked back to see Eliot the silence was torn by the "Happy Father's Day" the team called out.

Parker was anxious but she was waiting patiently while Eliot gave Nate his present. He opened the envelope and out popped out two tickets.

"It's to see the Boston Red Socks." Eliot said nonchalantly. "You can take anyone you want" he continued coolly.

"Are you free next Sunday?" Nate asked and you could see Eliot's eyes light up in a frenzied dance when he heard Nate ask the question.

"Nope"

"Then be ready by twelve." He said leaving Eliot grinning.

Next was Alec. He watched collectively when Nate opened the box. It was a phone, a phone Nate was sure he didn't know how to use yet he smile gratefully anyhow.

"Thanks Hardison" he said while patting the man's back in approval.

Finally there was Parker who by now was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Alright Parker let me have it" Nate said as he watched the thief in a way that he thought was adorable even though he wouldn't admit it.

She passed him a box that was decorated in a mixture of abstract wallpapers, some glued and some taped onto another piece of wall paper. He opened it carefully because it seemed that every time he touched it in the wrong way Parker jumped. Eventually the box was unwrapped. Then Nate opened the box only to find a little tiny box at the bottom of that one. He opened it hoping this would have the present in it. It did and inside was a pile of monopoly money. It confused Nate until he heard Parker call out.

"Count your money, always count your money." She said pointing her finger at him like she was the teacher and he was the student.

So Nate took a minute to count the money. This money was different colored like monopoly but the difference was for every bill there was a different picture of a team mate. When he was half way done he looked up and grinned.

"Keep counting Mister." She said like Stephanie from 'Full House'

It was until he got to the very end of the money stack that he found a bill, it was light purple but wasn't printed, it was drawn. On the top was a million dollars and in the middle was a picture of him and the team. Below that was a sentence in funky letters, it read:

You have a reservation with Sophie at Bella Notte.

-From Parker to Papa

I think.

He looked up at Parker then to Sophie. He was surprised but kept his stature.

"Thanks Parker" he found himself saying gratefully as he was. And he figured maybe just maybe today might not be as bad as he thought.

**A/N Read and Review please, Happy Father's Day. If you are a father congrats if not well thanks for reading, being a father is a hard job to do and I respect you guys a lot. And for those whose father is not there for them you are not alone. **


End file.
